nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Bite
Jump Fire Grappling Hook - Fire Grappling Hook |preq/seq=Frost Bite 2 (sequel) Thin Ice (spinoff) |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Use your grappling skills to climb each mountain. Watch out for snow beasts!}} Frost Bite is a platform game released on March 13th, 2007 (no Frost Bite) (Frost Bite present). It is about an Eskimo trying to climb ten ice-environmental mountains. It is Nitrome's ninth game. ---- Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move Eskimo * Up key - Jump * Move and click mouse - Fire grappling hook. Levels NOTE: Bonus letters locations are not mentioned. 1: Pine Hill Here the Eskimo must climb a series of platforms, then go up a ledge with her hook. Then, she must kill a side-stepper, and proceed up, with the option to kill two more side-steppers, before going to the flag and moving on to the next level. 2: Evergreen Topping First, you need to get the treats. Kill the monster using the hook. Just jump. On the place with the third monster, jump over it and eat the treats. Jump over the monster, and after you land on it jump. Do not use hook for the middle. Then, proceed. Reach the crumbling rocks. After you fall, get back and kill the horn headed monster. Escape the hard rock, then the Eskimo reaches the summit. 3: Rocky Heights The Eskimo must cushion its fall. Kill the monster, then go to the blocks. Stop the fall and go to the second cave. Watch out for monsters and control the Eskimo all the way to the summit. 4: Frosty Ridge The Eskimo must climb the hooks. Then, kill the monster and go to the second cave. In there, kill the monsters, then progress up to the next cave; then to the summit. 5: Sherbert Top Get some treats, but avoid the beasts. Kill them, then go to the second mountain. Once that is finished, a one-eyed herd will appear. Shoot them, repeatedly grab a hook, then shoot the monster when it is unprepared. Repeat four times, then the boss is finished. Proceed to stage 5-4. 6: Slippy Summit First, kill the bull beast, get the treats, then go up and kill another bull. Grab the N U S of the word BONUS. Go up, and when the bull is unprepared, shoot its back. Go and shoot at it, kill the three Bulls, then proceed. After that, try to go through the rough and hard stage. Avoid missing a hook, although if this is the conclusion, the spike filled way can always be used. Climb the hook and enter the cave 3-3. This area is filled with many icy rocks. Finish to the summit. 7: Perilous Peak First, kill the beasts when they are unprepared. Get up to the second stage, the elevator stage. Watch out. If you jump in the wrong spot, you will lose one whole life. It is a glitch. Proceed. Unfortunately, huge snowballs are in your way. Do not try to shoot them- jump over them and hide. If the ball touches even the slightest point away from your face you will lose one fourth health. Get to the places where the snowball can not reach you, then you will find, slowly, the source of the snowballs. Proceed. 8: Danger Mountain 9: K3 10: Mount Neverest Mount Neverest is the final level. At the top of the mountain is the second and final boss in the game. The boss arena consists of two platforms on the left and right sides of the room, and icicles on the ceiling that do not fall down when the Eskimo walks under them. To defeat the boss, the Eskimo needs to shoot her grappling gun at it. Doing this will cause its eye to pop out and the icicles to fall from the ceiling until the eye is back in the boss. When the eye is out, the Eskimo needs to jump on it. After the eye is jumped on, the Eskimo cannot jump on it again. After the eye is in the boss, the Eskimo can repeat this process until it is dead. The cave door will open when the boss is dead, allowing the Eskimo to leave to the end of the level. Ending Hazards *Spike spheres - Appears in Perilous Peak (Level 7). Touching it subtracts 1/4 of the player's health. *Spike sphere chains - Appears in Level three first. If one is touched, 1/4 of the player's life is lost. *Icicles - Appears in level three first. Will fall if the player gets too close. *Ice - Slippery and possibility of causing the climber to fall. First seen in level six. *Spikes - Debuts on level 4. A quarter of health is subtracted from the climber on contact. Enemies *'Furry creatures' -A horned monster that can be killed by hook or stomping on it. *'Horn head monsters' - Shoot it with the grappling hook, then jump on it. *'Bull beasts' - Has two legs, avoid landing on horns. Can be killed by shooting its rear or back. Bosses *'One-eyed herd' - A giant herd of six one-eyed segments. The herd can be defeated by shooting the segments. The herd will move faster the less segments there are. The segments cannot be jumped on, since they have a spike on top. *'Horned cyclopes monster' - A giant cyclopes with horns. If the player shoot it with the grappling hook, its eye will pop out and they can damage it by jumping on it. Pickups :Main article: Pick ups (Frost Bite) Popsicle, Ice cream, each of BONUS worth five hundred points. Interactive objects *'Hooks' - This can be grabbed to fling the climber up. *'Checkpoint flag' - This sets the climber's respawn point. *'Victory flag' - This lets the player end a level and go to the next. *'Doors/Caves' - The player can hit the up arrow key to enter one of these. Awards |Jay is Games |2008 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2007 |Best Platform game of 2007 | |} Beta content Frost Bite contains unused text. All this unused text is in the form of an image, all text having no spaces between two words. The unused text titled "Heather" is apparently an early version of the word "Heather Stancliffe", which is used in the game's credits. FS1.png|Jump. Likely refers to the player jumping. FS2.png|Fire. Likely refers to the player firing their gun. FS3.png|Zip. Does not seem to correspond to anything in the game, although it possibly refers to the movement of lifts, or possibly the .zip file extension. FS4.png|Powerup. Likely refers to all collectible pick ups in the game. FS5.png|Monstersmack. Likely refers to killing an enemy in the game. FS6.png|Hit. Likely refers to the player being harmed. FS7.png|Goal. Likely refers to the victory flag at the end of the level. FS8.png|Reload. Likely refers to the player putting an arrow into their gun as they enter a new part of the mountain or start a level. FS9.png|Pullback. Unknown what it refers to. FS10.png|Icicle. Likely refers to the icicle hazard FS11.png|Crumble. Likely refers to the crumbling of crumbling blocks FS12.png|Die. Likely refers to the player dieing. FS13.png|Rollover. Likely refers to the horn headed monster rolling over on to its head when it is hit FS14.png|Monsterhit. Likely refers to an enemy sustaining damage. FS15.png|Monstercharge. Likely refers to the charging of the bull beasts. FS16.png|Doorclose. Likely referring to the closing of door as the player enters a new area. FS17.png|Heather. Apparently an early versions of the word "Heather Stancliffe" that is actually used in the game's credits. Gallery Frostbitemenu.png|The menu for Frost Bite Frost Bite Map.png|The game map Trivia *Lee Nicklen, the game's composer, composed the game's music in February 2007 . Notes Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Frost Bite series Category:Platform games Category:Miniclip games Category:Adventure games Category:2006 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Beta Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games